Sleeping Supertitions
by ciara512
Summary: Jessica Moran is beginning at Hogwarts, in her 7th year. Will she find friendship or maybe something more? OW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Superstitions**

**Chapter 1**

This is my third magic school and it's going to be different this time. All I want is to do well in school, play quidditch and make friends. Is that too much to ask for? So here I am sitting on the Hogwarts express in my carefully chosen clothes and lightly applied make up, trying to look friendly yet not over enthusiastic to anyone who happens to peer into my compartment. My game plan is to be myself from the start, well I should explain first that in the past I tended to be quite shy around people I don't know, but this time I'm putting myself out there from the beginning! Go me! Just as that thought ran through my head two girls popped their heads around the compartment door, so I gave them a big welcoming smile!

"Hi, is it okay if we sit in here?" The first dark skinned girl asked.

"Sure, come on in. I'm Jessica by the way, but most people call me Jess, or Jessie." I said as they took their seats.

"I'm Angelina and this is Alicia. What year and house are you in?"

"I'm new here, going into my 7th year, so I have no idea what house I'm in, or what houses there are for that matter!"

"Oh, I thought I hadn't seen you around before and you certainly don't look like a first year, I swear they get smaller every year! Well there are four houses, you are sorted into one based kind of on personality traits or qualities. You live, attend classes, eat and play sports with your housemates, we're in Gryffindor." Alicia explained.

"You only play sports with your house? What about a school quidditch team?" I asked, suddenly fearing that there wasn't a quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"There are four house quidditch teams and we play each other for the Quidditch Cup, we're both chasers on the Gryffindor team, do you play?" Angelina explained.

"Ok, that sounds quite fun, yeah I play chaser too actually!" I said.

"Hmm, this could work out quite well if you get into Gryffindor, see I want to quit the team this year, then you could take my place and I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Wood." Alicia said excitedly, as if she just had the biggest brainwave of her life. Angelina was just looking at her with her jaw almost touching the floor.

"YOUUU WHHAAAT!!????" She yelled once she managed to regain the movement of her mouth.

"I know, sorry I didnt get a chance to tell you, but I really found it hard to cope with my workload and quidditch last year and this year, we're in 5th year, so we have OWLs , and it's Woods last year, he'll be training us into the ground, so I thought I'd stop playing and he could find another chaser, but of course if there was no one, I thought I'd have to play anyway, but if he'd at least try to find someone else... and hey, if I miss it too much I can always play again next year, Jess will be gone." Alicia said quickly. It was clear she had been worrying about this for a while. Angelina must have realised this and engulfed the worried looking Alicia in a big hug.

"Don't worry pet, I'll support you and we'll have the twins ready to hold Wood back when you tell him, but we'll wait till after Jessica's sorting, cos if she gets into Gryffindor, she can try out and maybe she'll be able to take your place, you could even still train with us now and again if you want!" Angelina comforted her friend. I couldn't help but hope I did get into Gryffindor and become friends with these girls, I mean they were just so nice to each other!!

"I'll try my best to get into Gryffindor then, what do I have to do?" I asked. They both smiled at me.

"Nothing, you just put an old hat on your head and it chooses, don't worry, whatever is meant to be will be! That's my motto in life!" Angelina said. Hmm, I do like that motto!

"So is this Wood guy the captain then, he sounds scary!"

"Yeah, he's a 7th year and he's been captain for the last three years, we've come really close to winning every year, we easily have the best team, so this should hopefully be our year. Let's just say he takes his quidditch very seriously!" Angelina replied.

I decided that I needed to learn a lot about Hogwarts, so I questioned the two girls for the next hour and I soon had the basics of the place sussed out, as well as getting to know them a little more and maybe even have become friends with the them along the way! The questions naturally started to turn to me after a while.

"So what school have you been in till now? Actually you may as well start from the beginning and tell us your life story!" Alicia asked. Both the girls were so warm and welcoming, I decided to tell them all about myself, something I don't think I've ever done before.

"Well, I guess every life story begins with a birthday, mine is Halloween, the 31st October. I had a happy childhood, I have great parents and an older sister called Leah, she's 21. I started out at an all girls magic school in Ireland when I was 10, but I didn't really like it there. I had a couple of good friends, but they werent always in the same classes and didnt play quidditch, so I guess it was a bit lonely plus most people there were quite competitive, bitchy and cold and my teachers seemed to hate me, so did the quidditch coach actually, so I rarely got a game. After a while sitting on the bench I decided to start going to a local quidditch club, just so I could get to actually play and also so I could try to prove to the ass of a coach in my school and to myself that I wasn't as bad a player as he thought. Leah graduated when I was 15 and got a ministry job in Europe, based in Luxembourg and she suggested I go with her to get a fresh start in a new school. I jumped at the chance of course and next thing I knew it I was living in Walferdange, Luxembourg and attending this teeny international magic day school in the city, it didnt even have a quidditch team or enough room to practice. So I tried out for Bigonville Bombers youth team, where I played till I was sixteen, I worked extremely hard on my game there and eventually I got to play for their under 21 and reserve squads, which was so much fun as everyone was quite nice and I made some friends. This year I started playing for the Irish reserve team and thus got called into the Bombers senior squad along with my reserve teammate Seb, but after a while my sister got relocated to London because of the extra security issues and Sirius Blacks escape, so here I am." I felt like a load lifted off my shoulders in the space of the minute it took to say all that. The two girls were gaping at me.

"Woh, your ass better get into Gryffindor, we'll surely win the cup then, and you'd save my ass aswell!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You sure did show that coach of yours" Angelina said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"You know, I hadnt even thought of that!" I felt really estatic inside when the train suddenly came to a halt, I figured we had arrived so I got up and reached for my trunk.

"Wait, we cant be here yet." One of the girls said as the lights went out. I sat back down and tried to see out of the fogged up window. It felt cold and eery all of a sudden and I began to feel scared. We sat in a shivery silence for a minute and thankfully after a couple of minutes the lights flickered back on and the train started to chuckle along the tracks again.

"What was that about?" I questioned as two identical red haired boys ran into our compartment.

"Did you hear? Dementors came on the train!" One of them exclaimed.

"Dementors?" I questioned, shocked. They both looked at me a bit puzzled, then introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley, beaters on the Gryffindor team and took a seat each side of me.

"So, where have you come from? One of them asked me, I wasn't really sure which one but I started to answer their question quite literally.

"Well, often when a male and female adult are in love, or indeed quite intoxicated, or maybe even just a bit horny, they may decide to partake in an act that can sometimes bring about the creation of a new witch, wizard or muggle..." I couldn't continue as the whole compartment including myself were already in hysterics. Once I regained my composure, I gave them the answer they were looking for in the first place.

"Jessica Moran, transfer 7th year, can be a bit of a smartarse sometimes!" I smiled at each of them while shaking their hands in turn.

"I like you already! Now tell me, have you ever delved into the world of pranks?" The twin on my right asked as they both put an arm around me.

"Hmm, well on the last day at my old school in Ireland I did hide fish in numerous places, so they would smell the place out; put forgetfullness potion into the staff room water supply; put hiccoughing solution in the quidditch team's refreshments and some good old fashioned cling film on the toilet seats, but they all deserved it, they were horrible!" I laughed at the thought of my little pranks. The twins were looking at each other as if they had both just thought of the same thing, I decided not to question them. We spent the rest of the journey talking about Hogwarts and different stories of their time there. I was really starting to get excited about my year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I arrived at the castle with my new friends after a breathtaking journey on horseless carriages from the nearby village of Hogsmeade. As we made our way towards a great hall, I became unsure of where I was supposed to go, perhaps I should have gone with the first years. Outside the hall however, I was approached by a tall woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The professor welcomed me and ushered me into a small room nearby where an old Merlin like character was standing beside a battered old hat on a stool.

"Good evening Miss Moran and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. Now we are about to sort you into your house, could you take a seat please?" I smiled and nodded at the pleasant old wizard as I took a seat on the little stool that had been recently vacated by the tattered old hat.

"Now I'll just place this sorting hat on your head and we'll find out where you shall reside for your time with us." I nodded again, this time a bit more nervously, as the old wizards hat dropped onto my head. I jumped as I heard a voice coming from it.

"Ahh interesting, there's energy and willpower here and a dedication and loyalty to those close to you. I see you can quite happily work behind the scenes without getting much recognition, all strong hufflepuff qualities, but then again perhaps it's time to move on from these traits. I see a tremendous amount of stamina, courage, passion and wisdom. This is a time for a great change in your life, a gravitation towards the bright colours from the pastels, a time to be true to yourself and become a true house member of GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a sigh of relief as the hat was lifted from my head to reveal a beaming headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations Jessica, Professor McGonagall is your new head of house, she will escort you to your table." Professor Dumbledore said before I thanked him and followed my new head of house to the Great Hall. As the doors opened I was so in awe at the beauty of the room, I didn't notice everyone staring at me. It appeared like the room was open to the night sky, there were hundreds of floating candles, four long tables where the students were seated and a table at the end of the hall for the teachers. I quicly realised I had stopped following the professor and had to quickly catch up with her as we made our way to the table I assumed was the Gryffindor table as I recognised my new friends seated there. Once they realised I was a Gryffindor, the whole table cheered and I felt my cheeks blush. Alicia jumped up and gave me a particularly big hug, as I guess this means she has a chance of leaving the team.

After a huge and spectacular meal in the Great Hall, we made our way back to Gryffindor house and sat around the fire as I quietly listened to stories of people's summers. I had met quite a few people since I had arrived including Katie Bell, the third chaser and Harry Potter who actually played seeker on the team!! For once in my life I felt quite at home in a school and as if maybe I could really be happy here. Alicia began to quietly tell the twins of her plans to leave the team and I felt myself blush as they stared at me then back at Alicia, then back at me. They talked together and after a minute or so one of them yelled across the room to a boy who was sitting on his own writing on some paper furiously.

"Oi Wood, get your arse over here!" Fred or George shouted. I looked around and caught the eye of Wood as he stood up and made his way towards us. He was actually quite tall and good looking, nice broad shoulders and athletic body, brown ruffled hair... I snapped out of it. This is their infamous scary quidditch captain I'd been told about, well here goes the drama then, good luck Alicia!

"Now Wood, you want to win the cup this year, yes?" One of the twins asked as they escorted him into a vacant armchair.

"Of course I do!" Wood exclaimed with a bit of a puzzled look on his face.

"Well what if we told you that you could have a professional player on your squad this year?" They other twin asked.

"What? How could I have a professional on the team? Do you know one? Could they play? Who are they? What about the current team?" He shot out all at once.

"Well Oliver you dont have to worry about these minor details, we've already figured it out!"

"Is this legal Fred?" Oliver asked worringly.

"Of course it is! You see, meet Jess here." The twins walked over to me and put their arms around me. Call me an idiot but I only realised then that they were talking about me.

"Jess has played for the top scoring team in Europe, the Bigonville Bombers." At this Oliver dropped his jaw to the floor, and once again I feel my face burning up.

"Not only that George, but she has also played underage and reserves for Ireland." Fred added.

"and now Oliver Wood, she has come to play for you." George finished, kneeling on the floor at Olivers feet.

"Wait, seriously, we can actually have a Bigonville Bombers player on our team? What position do you play?" Oliver demanded.

"Chaser." I said quietly and before I knew it he had jumped off his seat and was hugging me. Bloody hell, I'd only met him, surely this should be awkward, but I think it was masked by the current ecstatic nature of the captain. He let me go after what seemed like ages, not that I was complaining, and looked around at everyone who was laughing at him.

"Don't you get it? Bigonville Bombers are the best attacking team in the world, they have the best precision scorers in the world, aka, the best chasers in the world, and we have one!" He exclaimed as his voice got strangely high pitched and I began to feel like a big piece of quidditch meat!

"What's your surname, wait let me guess... you're what, 17ish? Well you're either Henry or Moran, they're the yougest members of the squad and you certainly aren't male, so that makes you Jessica Moran." He said delighted with himself. I, however was a little bit scared of him.

"Wait, we already have three chasers, we're going to have to change things around. There always has to be a glitch doesn't there!" He said as he retook his place in the armchair, head in his hands. At this Alicia came to his side.

"Nope, no glitch here, we've already decided that I'm going to step back to reserve. I have enough on my plate this year anyway, it will be great for my results and of course my sanity." Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You've been a great chaser for Gryffindor. How can you give up quidditch?" He whispered the last bit as if it was the most shocking thing in the world. I was really beginning to see that Oliver Wood was a complete mental case!

"It's already decided Wood, and I havent given up quidditch, it's just going to be a light hobbie rather than take over my life from now on. I can always play again when you and Jess have graduated anyway! I know the sleep ins will be tough at first, but I think I'll learn how to relax eventually!" Alicia explained, trying not to laugh.

Everyone soon settled back into their relaxed positions once that was taken care of and I congratulated the twins on how they went about telling Oliver about Alicia, they certainly seemed very pleased with themselves. Fred then leaned over and whispered to me,

"Perhaps you should get to bed before Wood completely accepts the good news and begins to interegate you." I laughed at him, but quickly realised he wasn't joking and that Wood was staring at me in an unusual manner, so I suggested that Alicia and Angelina show me to the dorm that I shared with my new 5th year friends, luckily there wasn't room for me in the 7th year dorm so I got to room with them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke to an alarm clock ringing somewhere in the room. It took me a moment to figure out where the hell I was and once I got my bearings I saw that it was 7am on Thursday the 2nd of September, my first day of classes. I jumped out of bed happily and danced my way towards the showers whilst getting strange looks from a sleepy Alicia and Angelina and hearing grunts from the other bed in the Gryffindor dorm which contained Patricia Stimpson, another 6th year.

"What, I have to do something to wake me up in the mornings! Dancing never fails!" I could just about hear a murmer of giggles as I continued across the room! When I was all showered I returned to the dorm and found them both still lying in their beds.

"So you guys not morning people?" I questioned, smiling. "I'm not either by the way, but it has to be done every now and again, seriously, you should try the dancing!" I said laughing! I grabbed my school uniform and started to dress as the other girls slowly rose from their beds and headed for showers. Soon I was dressed in my fitted white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, Gryffindor tie, slightly loosened, grey v neck jumper, Grey knee socks and grey pleated skirt which I'd altered a bit so that it was short enough to show off a good bit of leg, scandalous, I know, but it wasn't short enough to cause girls to think I was a slut, a happy medium length! I sat fixing my long brown hair into a ponytail which ended in loose curls as the other girls began to get ready also.

Once we were all ready we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, schoolbags in tow.

"So what subjects are you doing Jess?" Alicia asked while chewing on some toast.

"Charms, transfiguration, potions, defence against the dark arts and muggle studies, what about you?"

"Charms, transfiguration, defence, herbology and care of magical creatures. You're going to hate your potions professor though, he despises everyone in Gryffindor." Everyone around the table nodded at this statement and I felt slightly depressed as I was handed my timetable and realised I had potions first thing.

"Well at least you get it out of the way early in the week! I'll show you the way to the dungeons after breakfast" George offered, stuffing a bacon sandwich into his mouth.

"Great, thanks!" I smiled as I tucked into the rest of my breakfast.

Turned out they were all right about the potions professor, Snape, he was a complete ass. To make it worse, Percy Weasley and I were the only Gryffindors and the headboy kept drawing unwanted attention to us by asking questions every other second, questions I had already answered for him.

"No offence but your brother is really annoying!" I said to Fred as I plonked down beside him at lunch time.

"Try living with the git!" He replied, tucking into a plate full of food. I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"What have you this afternoon?" Angelina asked.

"Erm, transfiguration." I said examining my timetable.

"Oi Wood, what subjects do you do?" George shouted to the other end of the table. Deciding he didn't want to recipricate the shouting, Oliver came down to join his team.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and the bird course that is muggle studies. Why?" he replied, taking a seat.

"Because you are Jessica's new escort to classes, you have the same subjects except magical creatures and you owe her for joining your team!" George answered studying my timetable. I was slightly embarrassed and still a bit scared of Wood, but I really had no idea how to find my way to classes.

"Ok, cool." He said calmly, smiling at me.

"Now Wood, we will have to set some ground rules if we're going to leave you alone with the professional here!" Fred said to his captain. I blushed, wondering what he was going to come out with.

"Rule number one, you can only talk to her about quidditch related topics twice a day, the exceptions being team talks and training, so start saving up the list of questions I know you already have for her. Jessie, when he goes overboard, the safety word is "bombers", Oliver you have to reassess your conversation topic if that word is said to you. That covers it for now, but be on good behaviour, or I'll add to the rules and reduce your quidditch talk allowance!" We all laughed at Fred and at Oliver who had just chucked some potato salad at him!

"Do you really think I'm that bad?" Oliver asked his team with a cute confused expression on his face.

"Yes!" They all replied in unison, even Harry potter who was a few places away from us. Soon it was time to head off to transfiguration with Oliver, really not knowing what to expect from him.

"Hey dude, shouldn't we get going, Percy left ten minutes ago!" I asked Oliver as the great hall emptied.

"Guess so, McGonagall is strict, but I always find she has a wee bit of leeway for her favourite quidditch captain!" He said giving a cheeky grin as he grabbed his schoolbag. I raised my eyebrow at him and thought, what a jock!

"So quidditch question number one for the day, What's it like playing professionally?" He asked as we made our way through the castle.

"Well, for me I didn't realise that all of a sudden I was 'playing professionally' as such, I was too worried I'd mess up. I was more worried about my performance and I was so busy training, I didn't have time to realise I had become a 'professional', if that makes sense? I think the moment we won my first senior game I thought, wow, this is professional quidditch! That was the first chance I took to look around and see how far I'd come, it was the best feeling in the world! Don't know if I can describe what it's like though, the feeling of doing well and making your team proud."

"I totally get what you mean. Hopefully we'll all have that feeling come the quidditch final." He said as we turned into the transfiguration classroom.

", class started 3 minutes ago, where have you two been?" The professor questioned as soon as we entered.

"Sorry professor, I couldn't find my way, I think I held him up." I said, really not knowing why I was sticking up for him, when he was so certain he couldn't get in trouble for being late.

"Very well, take your seats, let it not happen again." She said as she resumed her teaching.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem, what happened to "her favourite quidditch captain"!'" I teased quietly, he blushed and opened his Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. I giggled to myself quietly and started taking notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At 5.30 Saturday morning I found myself being shaken awake by Angelina.

"Quidditch practice, get up!" She whispered.

"Woh, Wood was serious when he said dawn on the pitch!?" Angelina smiled pityfully at me.

"Welcome to the world of Wood Quidditch!" Alicia said, coming into view.

"Wait, how come you're up, you could have a sleep in!" I asked her.

"Oh no, you see according to Wood, we can't let on that we have a new chaser, so I have to look like I'm still the chaser!" I looked at her as if I had just heard the daftest thing in the world. Guess he does take his quidditch pretty seriously!

"But why do we have to train so early, it's Saturday, we have all day?" I asked as I dragged a pair of shorts, a tank top, hoodie and some trainers on.

"So no one can see you train, as I said, welcome to Wood World!" Alicia said as we walked down to the common room where the twins appeared to be mock sleeping, snoring and drooling on each other.

"Morning!" We greeted them before sleepily walking towards the quidditch pitch, my nimbus 2001, over my shoulder.

When we arrived Wood was already out on the pitch waiting for us, his hair all ruffled and an angry look on his face.

"You are all late!" He shouted as we neared him. I giggled at the "angry" captain and my teamates looked at me like I was crazy! What, he looked amusing when he was all angry like, espec ially when it was uncalled for. I looked at my watch and found we were actually right on time, so I walked up to him and checked his watch.

"Nope, your watch is fast." I said giggling.

"Oh right, I forgot I set it 2 minutes fast." He blushed as I gave him a puzzled, you're crazy look through my giggling which I think was the reason he started laughing. After we managed to control our giggles we mounted our brooms and started to warm up. After the warm up I was fully awake and realised that this was when I was supposed to impress my teammates and the captain of course, so I put quite a bit of effort into training. Three hours later I ended up covered in mud due to trying a tad too hard to catch a dropped quaffle and ending up rolling around in the mud broomless, although my pride kicked in and I kicked it through the hoop from the ground! It was one of those moments when you cant believe you actually just pulled that off, I was in disbelief as I retrieved my broom and the rest of the team landed beside me.

"That was awesome, how did you do that?" Fred asked.

"Pure chance, I think. Would that actually count in a game though?" Everyone shrugged and looked at Wood, expecting an answer.

"Erm I dunno, I guess it would, don't think there's a rule against scoring from the ground as long as you're within the boundries. Guess we're done for today guys, good job!" We all just shrugged again and headed for the showers.

"Hey Jess." Someone called as I arrived in the dressing rooms, it was Wood.

"Hi dude!" I replied as I began gathering my shower stuff.

"Erm, just wanted to say, you did really well today, well not that you wouldn't have played well, I mean you're a professional and all, of course you were going to be good, but well done!" He kinda ranted at me. I giggled at him again.

"Dude, since when do Hogwarts pay wages to quidditch players?" He looked confused.

"They don't."

"Exactly, then I'm not a professional, so stop with the professional stuff, I'm just a normal player, I had to play with a professional team cos my school didn't have a team." I said with a half smile cos I didnt mean it in a harsh way.

"But they took you from the youth team and turned you into a professional cos you were good enough!"

"Well yeah, but I dont like been known as 'the professional', it kinda adds a lot of pressure!" He shrugged and nodded.

"Wait, how did you know that I started as a youth and got promoted?" I asked, just remembering I hadn't told him that. George took that moment to interrupt.

"Well you see Jess, since Oliver here doesnt want to waste his two questions per day, he's been asking everyone else all about you!" I laughed and headed for the showers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey dude, coming to charms?" I asked Oliver on Thursday afternoon.

"Yep, but bring your quidditch stuff and we can get to practice early, I want to discuss tactics with you before everyone else." I nodded and accioed my quidditch stuff before we strolled to class.

"Today class I am giving you the opportunity to practice any charm you have learned to date and we will try to rectify any problems that become evident. You may start charming with your partners." Professor Flitwick informed the class.

"Well this sounds fun, lets get started." I said as we got settled. All of a sudden I felt my body been lifted of my seat and float away from Oliver.

"DUDE, PUT ME DOWN!!" I said to Oliver.

"I'm not doing it!" He said as I realised he his wand was on the desk. A second later I found myself being lowered into Marcus Flints greasy lap.

"Ha ha, this class is such a good idea professor!" He said as he started groping my waist.

"Ergh, gross, let me down Flint." I said as I tried to pull his wand off him. Ewww, Flint is nasty, the thought of him just sent shivers went up and down my spine. I then felt myself levitate again and return towards my seat but I didnt stop just there, I was put down directly in Woods lap. Mmmm, much better.

"Thanks dude." I said to Oliver as I slipped out of the grasp he had on my waist and sat beside him again. Flitwick was in the process of taking points from Slytherin for inappropriate use of someone elses partner.

"No problem, that jerk, we'll get him back when Flitwick turns his back." I laughed and nodded whilst throwing a dirty look at Flint snd his nasty crew. "I think you're in need of a cheering charm after that trauma.

"Sounds good." He performed the charm and I beamed at him!

"Thanks, that was great! You know this is so awesome, I mean everything, playing quidditch and having friends and being happy, I like it!" Wood laughed and I decided to do a bit of cheering myself.

"Rictusempra!" I said, performing a ticking charm on Oliver.

"Ahh, stop it, that tickles!" He managed between his squirming and laughter, which made me laugh my arse off at him, and everyone else in the class began to watch the two of us, which included disapproving glares from Percy who had leeks growing out of his ears much to the pleasure of his Slytherin partner Ty Bremmer. I laughed at Percys appearance and was soon joined by Ty, who was actually quite the looker and not particularly one of the more annoying Slytherins. I'm sure Oliver would have joined in on the laughing at Percys expense but he was currently on the floor squirming. Oops, I thought as I removed the tickling charm so he could truly appreciate the sight of 10 inch leeks growing out of the sides of Percys head.

We were still laughing when we arrived in the great hall for a quick dinner before practice.

"How come you're still all happy, our charms are removed." Oliver questioned.

"I just happy all by myself, seriously the leeks did that all by themselves. Especially after he'd been glaring at us for having fun in a classroom!"

"Oh how appropriate, dont you think?" Oliver said as he lifted a bit of leek out of a casserole that had just appearred on the Gryffindor table. I was laughing my arse off when Percy made it to the table, leek free.

"Oi Percy, I think you're missing something, here!" I said as I chucked the cooked leek at him. He scowled at me and took 5 house points off his own freaking house for it, but now everyone who was already at dinner was in convulsions as word spreasd around the table about his leek ears! I piled some pumpkin quiche onto my plate and began to eat.

"Why is at that nearly all our meals consist of pumpkin lately?" I questioned as I drank some pumpkin juice.

"It's pumpkin season, duh!" Fred said as he arrived at the table.

"Yeah, it's the month of Halloween, best time of the year for it. Has anyone seen Hagrids patch this year, I swear there's at least one the size of that spot on Flints forehead!" George inputted before high fiving Fred and myself. Everyone was still laughing as me and Oliver left the great hall for quidditch practice, which turned out to consist of Oliver checking all his tactics and ideas with me and going over and over each of the ravenclaw team about 3 times then repeating everything when the rest of the team arrived. I had actually dosed off on Georges shoulder when he finally finished talking.

"Quick everyone, run, he's shut up!" Fred shouted. We did not need a second warning, but as I had just been asleep, I was last to get to the door, so Oliver managed to grab me.

"Hey, was it that bad?" I asked.

"I'm biased when I say yes, cos I heard it all a couple of times before this meeting. But you're doing a good job so don't worry about it, they'll do what you say, they know they're good tactics, ravenclaw wont know what hit them." I smiled at him in a comforting way, he smiled back and shrugged.

"Come on then dude, lets get back to the common room." I said walking out the door.

"Why do you call me dude, you don't call anyone else dude?" He asked

"I dunno, it just suits you I guess. Well at least it suits you when I say it I think, when the twins tried it, it sounded weird! Do I sound weird when I say it?" I asked wondering.

"No, I think you pull it off kiddo!" He said putting a playful arm around me.

"Kiddo?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Didn't pull it off did I?"

"It needs some work!" I laughed at him and put my arms around his waist to give him a friendly hug as we walked, just to counteract my teasing!

"Right I still have my 2 questions for today." Oliver smirked at me.

"Do you, doesn't that hour long talk count?"

"No, that was in the small print, practice and team stuff doesnt count."

"Alrighty then, shoot."

"Ok, did you go out with any of your teamates before?"

"That's barely a quidditch question DUDE!! But I guess I have to answer it. I went out with Seb Henry."

"Thought you might have, for how long and when?"

"Up until I left Luxembourg, we went out for 5 months. Hey that was 3 questions! Bomber!" I laughed at him.

"What made you think we went out?" I asked.

"Well you were the same age and got promoted together, and I doubt any guy could resist you, so I just figured!" he said smirking at me.

"I think guys do quite agood job resisting me actually." Thinking of the non existance of any sort of love life in my life before or since Seb. Guess I was lucky to get with Seb for a bit though, but that fizzled out. Soon we were back in the common room and Oliver and I began to do the charms essay that had been set earlier that day.

Before I knew it, classes were over for the week and I was on my way to the library to return some books after a huge meal in the great hall.

"Hey Jess!" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me as I entered the library. I turned around to see non other than Ty Bremmer, weird.

"Erm, hi. Not with your Slytherin gang today?" I said even though I knew he didnt really hang around with them, although they seemed to want him to, kinda licked his arse a bit.

"Nah, they can be a bit monotonous after a while." he said walking with me as I went to replace my books on their shelves.

"More monotonous than hanging around a library?" I said smiling at him.

"Well I wasn't here for the books." He smirked and I raised an eyebrow at him. "A little bird told me you were going to be here." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him confused, why would a Slytherin want to see me, ahh probably wants to know about our team and tactics this year. "I just thought we could get to know each other."

"I thought Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't usually 'get to know' each other."

"Well I'm not a normal Slytherin and you are definitely not a normal Gryffindor." He said brushing a piece of brown hair out of my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly realising he could be like this just because I was a 'professional'.

"Well, I've never wanted to be erm...friends with a Gryffindor before, but you intrigue me, you seem like a cool person. "

"Ok then, friends?" I said shaking his hand with a suspicious glint in my eye.

"Great, you want me to walk you back to your house?" he offered.

"Think I can manage thanks, see you around though. Bye!" I said turning in the direction of the stairs that led towards the Gryffindor Tower. How weird, there is nothing more suspicious than a Slytherin wanting to be friends with a Gryffindor, but then again, he isn't like a Slytherin, he even stuck up for me infront of Flint the other day, and hit him over the head when he started commenting about my ass.

When I arrived at the common room everyone was lazing around the fire, so I plonked myself between George and Oliver and started staring absent mindedly at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Jess, earth to Jess!" I heard after realising a hand was waving infront of my face.

"Huh, yeah?" I responded, noticing that everyone was staring at me.

"You were off in another world, what were you thinking about?" Fred questioned.

"Boys." I said, surprising them with my honesty.

"Dont blame you, what with you sitting next to me and all!" George said placing an arm around me. I laughed at him and shook his arm off me.

"Why boys Jess? You like someone?" Oliver asked placing his arm where Georges just was. I turned and looked into his eyes, which kinda made me get butterflys in my stomach, then I noticed the frown on his forehead that had appeared as he looked at me.

"Erm, I dunno dude." I said after a bit. Everyone else simultaneously raised an eyebrow at me.

"So ravenclaw Saturday huh?" I said trying to change the subject. It worked and as they babbled on I began to think, do I like someone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night me and the girls were getting ready for bed when they sprung Olivers question on me again.

"SO Jess, do you have a crush on someone?" Alicia asked as she lay across my bed, soon followed by Ange.

"I dunno, I'm confused."

"Well if it helps, I like Fred and Alicia likes George." Ange offered.

"I knew it, I think they like you too." I smiled when they beamed at the thought and joined them on my bed.

"Well I think I like Oliver." I said frowning.

"Why the confusion then?" Alicia asked.

"Well I think he's only nice to me cos I'm a "professional", I mean he's really sweet sometimes but he always turns things back into quidditch or my game. I mean he can never just not mention quidditch to me. I think he only likes me because of that and I don't think he thinks of me as anything more, and if he did it would be just because I was a quidditch player." Alicia and Angelina both gaped at each other then at me.

"Jess, you idiot, he likes you and not just cos you're a quidditch player, although I do think he'd have a problem dating anyone who wasn't one." Ange said as I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"She's right he's always looking at you for one, and I've never seen Oliver flirt with anyone in my life, then suddenly you come along and he's suddenly trying to tickle you or tease you and puts his arm around you at any given opportunity etc etc."

"Plus he liked you before he knew you were a quidditch player." At this I did the ultimate confused frown.

"Right you remember your first night here, well at dinner he was gaping at you, practically drooling, so we thought he knew who you were, and was just being a starstruck idiot, and he was also gaping at you in the common room but then when we started telling him about you taking a place on the team, and we discovered he had no idea who you were before that." Ange finished proudly.

"Thus, he liked you before he knew you were a quidditch player."

"Maybe I had something stuck in my teeth. Oh god, did I have something stuck in my teeth??" I asked suddenly mortified.

"Jessica Moran, where is your self esteem girl, why wouldn't Oliver Wood like you, you're pretty, you have a great body, you're nice and you're funny, you're the perfect catch!" Alicia said

"Hell no I'm none of those things." I said embarrssed and blushing. I mean I'm not am I?

"Seriously, how could you not know?"

"I just don't think I am, I mean I've never had many friends and I rarely get any interest from guys." I shrugged.

"Well I think it's good that you don't think those things are true, cos then you'd get a huge head and not want to be our friends." Ange said while reaching over to hug me.

"I'd never not want to be your friends guys, you're the best friends I've ever had! Oh group hug!"I smiled, finally feeling like I finally belonged somewhere.

"You guys are beautiful too, I hope you know that, and Fred and George are gonna be lucky to have ye, and they are going to have ye!"

"Oh merlin, how soppy are we being!" Alicia said

"I know, that was mega girly!" I laughed at her.

"I have an idea girls, how about we dont go to bed just yet, the guys are still up and were all in quite skimpy pyjamas, why don't we go down and monitor their reactions!?" Ange asked.

"I actually think that could be quite funny!" I agreed and after some persuasion Alicia followed us down to the common room.

"Hey guys, we decided were not tired yet, anything fun happen since we left?" Ange asked the boys. I had to stifle a laugh, Fred was checking her out so bad and I think we just rendered the twins speechless, something Id never seen before!! George was also gaping at Alicia and moved straight away to sit beside her on the sofa she had just occupied. I giggled and retook my seat beside Oliver, I was too scared to look and see if Oliver was checking me out. I caught Alicia's eye however and she nodded to him so I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at my body. I waved my hand infront of his face, he looked up suddenly and blushed. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair, smiling to myself. Us three girls were all suddenly talking to each other through our eyes, confirming that maybe we all had been right about the boys crushed, this made the guys quite confused.

"What are you guys doing, why are you laughing? Fred asked and we laughed more.

"Have you made up some sort of secret eye movement language?" George asked.

"Nope, we just know what each other is thinking at the moment, you know, great minds think alike!" I replied as I tried to stop laughing! It was still only ten o'clock so all started chatting again as we had been earlier.

"Lets play a game, you have to pick up this box with just your mouth withought letting anything but the soles of your feet touch the ground" Fred said holding a cardboard box about the size of a cereal box.

"Ok, sounds fun!" I said as I got up and got straight into the game, picking up the box in my mouth without a problem. After everyone did that Fred tore off a bit from the top and we tried again. This time Angelina stumbled, lost her balance and fell on her butt laughing!

"You're out!!" We all said laughing at her clumsiness. More was torn off the box and this time as I was about to grab the box with my teeth, when a spell knocked me backwards on top of guess who, Oliver of course. I rolled off him and turned my head towards him.

"You ok dude? Sorry about that, somebody appears to be cheating!" I said as I turned and glared at Fred and George.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said helping me to my feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, landed on a comfy surface!" I laughed as I plonked myself on the couch, watching everyone who was still in the game and plotting my revenge. Oliver was up next but he somehow managed to put his hand on the floor, so he took a place next to me. Think jelly legs should do it, I thought as Fred was about to take his turn. Just as he was about to grab the box I performed the jinx and Fred fell flat on his face, his legs still wobbling around the ground. After I regained composure from my laughing fit, I reversed the spell.

"Control your woman Wood!" Fred mumbled at him.

"Hey, you started it Frederick Weasley, and I don't need controlling thank you very much!" I said still smiling at him, trying not to blush. Soon the two girls went up to bed and I followed them a few minutes later. When I got to the dorm I found them already in bed almost asleep. I climbed straight into bed but I couldn't sleep cos I felt I'd forgotten something. Then it hit me, I had a game tomorrow, I can't go to bed! So I jumped out of bed, shook my head and went back downstairs. I was surprised to see Oliver still sitting by the fire.

"Hey dude, what are you still doing up?" I said taking up my seat next to him.

"Just thinking, about erm... the game. What are you doing up again?"

"Well, I dont think I can say, cos it's, well it's really silly!"

"Tell me, promise I won't laugh, well if I can help it anyway." He put an arm around me to encourage me to tell him.

"Ok, well, I have kind of a superstition thing about quidditch games, but it's dumb. But I cant do it tonight, so I'll have to not sleep instead, or else we'll loose"

"Ok that doesn't make sense, what's the thing you do?" I blushed.

"I sleep with a guy." His eyes opened wide and I realised he misunderstood me. "No, I dont mean that, I mean... well it started when I was a bit younger, my neighbour used to sleepover before games so only one of our parents had to drive us to games, then whenever he didn't, we'd loose. Then in Luxembourg I used to room with Seb anyway before games, so we slept in the same bed. Just slept, that's all." I added when I noticed the look on his face. "But the point is whenever I dont sleep in the same bed as a guy before a game we loose, so I was going to go ask the twins if I could sleep in their bed, but then I thought, that's inappropriate cos they soo like Ange and Alicia, so that would be weird. So I decided if I didn't sleep, then it wouldn't affect the game."

"Well, come on then." He said offering me his hand.

"Eh?"

"As your captain, I cant let you get no sleep, therefore you have to sleep with me, and I'm insulted that you thought of the twins before me." He said with that tradmark smirk of his. I shrugged and followed him to his dorm. I'll admit, I was smiling inside!

"I didn't think of the twins before you, I just thought it wouldn't be as weird with them cos their very brother like!"

"So I'm not brother like?" He said with a smirk on his face, still holding my hand.

"Nope, you're a boy!" I said in a childlike way.

"Ah, so I'm not trustworthy in the sack?" I laughed at him.

"Nope you'll probably grope me in my sleep!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Would that be so bad?" he said cheekily.

"Well if it means we win tomorrow, I might need to make the sacrifice!" We laughed as we entered his dorm.

"Hey, don't you have a roommate?"

"Nope, captains privileges!" He smirked. I wrinkled my nose at him and jumped into his bed, then turned to face him, eeek! He's changing infront of me!

"I'll just erm, turn around shall I." I said reluctantly rolling over in the bed , still thinking of the image of his abs in my mind, mmmmm yummy! I felt the other side of the bed sink under his weight and started to feel quite awkward.

"Hey Jess." I turned around and saw the outline of his face in the moonlight. "So we're definitely going to win tomorrow?"

"Yeah dude! Put up with me for the night and we'll win. I move a lot in my sleep though!" I warned

"Small price to pay!" he whispered and I smirked at him.

"Hey, you know the way you call me dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I lke it." I smiled at him

"Good, cos you're stuck with it dude!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him again.

"I'm glad you're here this year. It's nice having someone besides Percy in classes, and having someone to talk to and to erm...look at." My eyes opened wide when he said the last bit, I couldn't help but smile. I moved over towards him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks Oliver, that was sweet. Good night dude!" I said as I ruffled his hair, still quite close to him.

"Night squirt!" He retorted I giggled and snuggled into his pillow. I was so comfortable, his whole bed smelled of Oliverness, and it helped that the one and only was beside me. After about a minute, I changed position as is customary, hey I told you I moved around a lot! After a couple of minutes of my moving about I felt a strong arm around me.

"Jess, come here." I didn't argue with him as he pulled me close to him so my head was resting on his chest.

"Comfy now?"

"Yes captain." Soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep, smiling inside. A while later Oliver stirred and I woke up, but kept my eyes closed, well, I couldn't really open them, they were glued together. I felt his other arm wrap around me and I cheekily moved my leg on top of his. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt Oliver kiss me on the forehead. I swear, my entire body was occupied by butterflies as I drifted back into a pleasant dreamworld.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stirred the next morning to find myself entangled with Oliver Wood. I slowly opened my eyes and realised that he was awake.

"Err, sorry, I told you I moved in my sleep." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Think we both do. Good morning Jessie." He said as I reluctantly took back the limbs that had been draped all over Oliver. I sat up and slowly got my ass out of his bed.

"Thanks Oliver, see you in a while." I said as I left his room.

"Anytime." I heard as I shut his door. Thankfully realising nobody was awake yet I snuck back into my room and began to gather my quidditch stuff, thus causing the other girls to stir in their beds.

"Morning guys!" I said as I happily pulled the curtains. After a minute, Ange jumped out of bed and began to dance.

"What are you doing, you never do that!" I asked

"Well it's made you so bloody cheerful this morning thought I'd give it a try!"

"Here, let's do it right!" I said as I switch on my MMP (Magic Music Player) and played Walking on Sunshine. Soon, we were all dancing around our dorm and bouncing on our beds. After a while Ange and I were dancing down the stairs in our quidditch stuff, getting the strangest looks from the other members of the team who were waiting for us before going to breakfast. On our way to the great hall I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Jess!" I turned around to see Ty walking towards me. I felt the guys encircle me, about ready to protect me.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I asked. I noticed him looking at the guys and took a hint.

"Guys, it's ok, you can go ahead, Ill catch up." They didn't move. "Seriously, you'll hear my screams from the hall if he attacks me!" I said smiling at them. They reluctantly turned and headed in the direction of the hall.

"So what's up?" I asked him, noticing he had really nice green eyes.

"I wanted to wish you luck today, your first game and all!"

"A slytherin wishing the Gryffindor team luck?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Wishing YOU luck, not your team really, well I guess your team, but just cos you're on it." He said giving me a big smile. God that was cheesy!

"Thank you, I guess Ill see you out there?"

"Yeah I'll be there cheering you on." He said giving that grin again. There was something about that grin that bugged me, it wasn't like Oliver's contagious cheeky grin, which made me feel all butterfly like inside, I thought as I walked to the Gryffindor table.

"What's the big smile for?" George asked. Oops, I hadn't realised I was smiling at my thoughts of Oliver. As if almost answering their question, I looked straight at Oliver, still smiling, but he didn't return it.

"Nothing." I answered sweetly and took my seat.

"What did Ty want?" Ange asked

"To wish me luck." I said grabbing some toast.

"Ty Bremmer wished you luck? He is really fine, I bet he likes you. He's like the only Slytherin who's dateable, he's just one of those beautiful people!" Katie Bell babbled on before being elbowed by Angelina. I tried to give Oliver a smile that said, 'thanks for last night, I enjoyed it', but he wouldn't catch my eye. In fact he avoided me right up until before the game when I managed to corner him.

"Ollie, are you ok?" I asked, a bit worried about him.

"Yeah, fine. Just erm nervous." He said before making for the door of the dressing room, avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Hey," I said grabbing his arm. "trust me, we're going to win." I said he nodded at me and looked down again. I followed him out to the pitch. As soon as I heard the crowd, I started to get such a buzz inside me, I couldn't wait to play!

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch!!" Yes, we won!! We all landed on the pitch and hugged each other before being joined by all the Gryffindors.

"Hey Oliver!" I shouted as I tried to make my way towards him, he looked up but didn't atempt to move closer to me. I eventually made my way over to him.

"Hi, congratulations! You had some awesome saves!" I said as I hugged him. I couldn't help but notice, he still seemed sad.

"Told you we'd win! See, you came to our rescue." I said smiling up at him.

"I'm sure you'd have found someone else anyway if I hadn't let you sleep in my bed." He said quietly. I frowned at him, confused. I was about to object when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Ty again.

"Hey Jess, well done. Dunno if you'll do as well against us though." He said cheekily. I turned back to Oliver but he'd already walked off, weird.

"We'll kick your asses Ty, you know it!" I replied whilst trying to escape him and follow Oliver to see what had got him so narky.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't really care about quidditch anyway though. Just came here today to see you." He said taking my hands. Oh merlin, cheese attack once more. I turned around trying to see where Oliver went and when I turned back I was met with Ty's lips. I tried to back off but he kinda came with me so I pushed him off me.

"What was that?" I shouted at him, completely shocked.

"It was a kiss, I like you." He said shrugging.

"Erm, I'm sorry Ty, I just don't see you like that." I was going to explain further but he just said, "Fine whatever." and walked off. I felt bad for him but really glad that he walked off at the same time, I turned back to see all my friends looking at me, except Oliver. I dropped my jaw at them to try to express my shock at what just happened and made my way towards them.

"I cant believe he just jumped me, I don't like him like that, he's just too cheesy and slick! Where did Oliver go?" I asked.

"Erm, well when he saw you and Ty holding hands he started to walk off, but we stopped him, then he looked at you again and Ty was kissing you so he broke free and kinda ran off, sorry." Ange said.

"Oh merlin, talk aout taking everything up the wrong way!" I said

"Well at least now you know he likes you!" Ange said and gave me a hug. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I better go find him and explain. See you guys for celebrations!" I smiled and ran straight for the castle figuring I'd catch up with him and explain what he saw, then we'd laugh off his mistake and kiss me, and we'll live happily ever after! I ran in the main door and headed towards the stairs where I saw Oliver....kissing someone else.

**Thanks for the reviews!! I have the whole story written, so they are what makes me post another chapter! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I froze on the spot. They stopped kissing and looked at me. Walk Jess, one leg in front of the other, move. Finally the movement kicked in and I started to walk, then jog, then run and finally sprint to the Gryffindor common room, then to my dorm and my bed, under the covers where I finally took a deep breath and let the tears fall. He has a girlfriend, how come nobody knew about her? Well maybe it was just a kiss, or the start of a relationship, what about last night? Well maybe I was right at the start, maybe he just wanted me to play well today, back to the old, he just likes me because I'm a 'professional' idea and now that we won, he's free to get back with his girlfriend. "Ergghhh!" I screamed, I really hate people taking advantage of me, especially since I thought I was past having crappy things like this happen me. Stupid darn big piece of quidditch meat Moran!!

Oh Merlin I need air, realising that being under the covers was quite stifling. I ran to the window and burst the windows open. The cold air hit me and I swallowed as much of it as I could to calm me down. I could hear everyone enter the common room and as expected, some of those footsteps continued up the stairs to our dorm. I had controlled the crying at that stage but the sight of them running towards me just made me burst out crying onto Ange's shoulder all over again.

"What happened hun?" Alicia said pulling my hair out of my face as Ange cradled me.

"He...he he was... was kissing someone else." I said as a new wave of tears came over me.

"He what, who the hell was he kissing?" Ange questioned, pulling me up and looking at my face. I shrugged at her and started to take deep breaths as Alicia dried my face on her sleeve.

"Oh baby, he was probably just retaliating because he thought you were with Ty!" she said looking into my eyes. I shrugged again.

"Lets get you cleaned up and go down stairs and enjoy the celebrations no matter what that boy is playing at." I went for a shower and the girls had clothes and make up at the ready for me. Five minutes later I was all ready to appear downstairs again, thanks to some After Tears Potion.

"Remember babe, big smiles!" I nodded and we quickly made our way downstairs so it was like we'd never left. We found our way to the twins and I gave them a celebratory hug and recieved a butterbeer from them.

"Guys, got a stronger version?" They each smiled and winked at me, then swapped my bottle for one that looked pretty much the same. It was just a slightly stronger version of butterbeer, still tasted all yummy. I chatted to some people for a while, recieving congratulations and play by play accounts of certain moves from the game from some people, but still no sign of Oliver. Why did every room seem a bit pointless when he wasn't in it. I sat on the sofa with the twins who had just been informed of what had happened.

"You ok? I was sure he fancied you, he was so obvious.." Fred said, putting a comforting arm around me.

"There has to be something more to this. I guess he was really pissed when he saw you and Ty." George said thus getting glares from everyone else.

"No guys, I reckon he never liked me, he just wanted me to play well today, which is why he let me stay in his room."

"Say what?" Ange anxiously questioned so I explained what happened the night before.

"Well, that just makes him more of an ass!" Alicia said.

"Lets just forget about it for now and celebrate guys!" I said as I saw their faces drop, I turned and looked in the direction of their gaze and saw Oliver and his girlfriend, sitting in the corner kissing.

"Ooookay, so guess I was right. Now let's talk about something else." We sat around for a while chatting before I headed up to bed.

So four weeks have passed and I'm still not talking to Wood and he's not talking to me either, well except for the necessary quidditch stuff, and it's been horrible. My grades are improving though because I'm spending a lot of time in the library, although Ty noticed and kept trying to talk to me, which normally was whenever Wood happened to walk in. I couldn't really blow Ty off though, I did say we could be friends. Our second game of the season is tomorrow though and we're playing Slytherin, so the pressure is really on, we have been training all the time and I had a feeling Wood was being particularly harsh to me. This evening's practice was crazy long and intense, it really didn't help that it was freaking gale force winds outside. I was so completely exhausted after that session, the normal practice of getting ready for bed was like climbing some glorious stairway to heaven. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning after the first great night sleep I'd had in ages. I stretched then I remembered, shit we had a game today, and I just slept by myself. Ok don't panic, I wont tell anyone, then it won't affect their performance. I was already awake early so I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on my own. I could feel it in my gut that we we're going to loose, but I didn't want to start the day being pessimistic, perhaps this would be the day the curse would be broken. I was forking my food around the plate when Ty came over.

"Hey, I know you probably want to be on your own before the big game, but I needed to warn you, you're not playing Slytherin, they've swapped with Hufflepuff." he said before heading over to his own table. I just dropped my jaw and then carefully moved my breakfast to the side, leaving just enough room to slam my head against the table. Maybe I should just go back to bed now! I kept my head glued to the table as I heard some people join me at the table.

"What's wrong Jessicacaca?" Fred or George asked.

"We're playing Hufflepuff." I replied.

"No, we're playing Slytherin, you need more sleep Jess!" I looked up at George

"Slytherin switched, we're actually playing Hufflepuff."

"Shit, where's Wood, he's gonna..." No need to finish that sentence, Wood stormed into the hall and stomped all the way to a seat next to us. Everyone held their breath.

"Fucking Slytherin assholes!!" he said going very red in the face.

"Ok Oliver breath, don't let them know they got to you. We can beat Hufflepuff, they're not as good as Slytherin anyway." Ange offered, trying to calm him down.

"You know what, lets just finish breakfast, go to the dressing rooms early and talk about the hufflepuff team, what tactics we should use, it will be fine, we have loads of time yet!" I offered and everyone seemed to agree, except for Wood.

"Did you know they were going to do this?" He asked me angrily.

"Me, how the hell would I know, I just found out when I came down for breakfast." I said confused and ready to cry at the way Wood was glaring at me.

"Oliver shut up and don't say something you'll regret." Fred said in the most serious tone I've heard come out of his mouth to date. Oliver listened and went about eating his food. I finished my breakfast first and decided to leave the tension and head towards the pitch.

**Please review! Next chapter is the last! Thanks for the reviews I got! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry was falling to his death and it was all my fault, stupid superstition. We all rushed to his side but he was soon surrounded by teachers and hurried to the hospital wing. We all followed, well everyone except Wood, but we weren't immediately allowed in to the hospital wing so we sat outside waiting.

"Guys, it's my fault, I fell asleep without a guy!" I said ready to cry.

"Jess don't be daft, that's just a superstition. It had nothing to do with what happened." Alicia said. I know she was kind of right but it does follow the trend, I sleep alone, we loose. Ron and Hermione arrived with the remains of Harry's broom just before we were allowed in. He woke up a little bit after we gathered around his bed. The twins suggested that Oliver was trying to drown himself.

"Jess maybe you should go talk to him." George said.

"Are you kidding me, me? I'm mentally unstable at the moment, mostly because of that git! Plus he hates me right now, the sight of me might just push him over the edge!" I started to protest.

"But you can make him calm down and see sense, go sort things out with him, and kick him in the ass from us!" Fred said. I glared at them and stormed my way back to the dressing rooms.

"OLIVER WOOD, where the fuck are you, you asshole?" I shouted. Upon hearing the shower still on I grabbed a towel and headed towards the cubicle that was occupied.

"My eyes are closed now take this freaking towel, cover yourself and talk to me, cos you better not be dead dude!" I demanded, hoping to hear his voice and that he hadn't actually killed himself. I felt a hand take the towel out of my grasp and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can open your eyes now." He said as he left the cubicle, his head down. I followed him back to the dressing room, unsure of what I was going to say. I wanted to scream at him, until I saw him sit down with his head in his hands, I think he's crying.

"Oliver?" I moved towards him and kneeled on the floor in front of him and gently removed his hands from his face, looking worryingly into his chocolate eyes. "It's not that bad, you can still win the Cup." I said hopefully but he shook his head.

"Unlikely, well at least your superstition was quashed." He said quietly. I frowned my usual confused frown at him.

"Erm no it hasn't, it's been proven if anything. Can't believe Harry had to pay the price for that though." Oliver looked up suddenly.

"Oh Merlin, shit, is he ok?" he said with a look of panic on his face.

"He'll be fine, he just woke up. I'm more worried about you at the moment. Seriously Wood, it's not the end of the world, we can win the cup, we will bloody win the cup, we're the best team easily!" Wood smirked at me, oh I missed that smirk. Wait why is he smirking.

"What do you mean it proved your superstition?"

"Well I didn't have anyone to sleep with did I?"

"What do you mean you didn't have anyone to sleep with?

"Well, I suppose I could have gone into the twins dorm, but it wouldn't have been safe in there I bet, or maybe Harry, but I think that might scar him for life." I shrugged, I had no other options.

"What about Ty?" He said

"Why the hell would I sleep with Ty? I'd rather sacrifice the game thanks."

"You aren't going out with him then? But I saw you kiss him!"

"No, you saw him kiss me for a split question then I pushed him off and told him off, then I ran to the castle and..." I just shrugged the end of the sentence. Oliver put his face back into his hands and began to talk.

"I'm sorry Jess. I've been an ass to you and you didn't deserve it. I thought you were going out with him."

"Oliver, would I have slept in your bed if I had a boyfriend?"

"Well I dunno, maybe to win the game?"

"That's what I thought about you when I saw you with that girl." He looked up at me then.

"I really like you Jess, that's why I've been a dickhead for the last few weeks, I was just so jealous." I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's ok dude, I like you too, plus I guess I might have gotten kinda jealous too." He smiled at me.

"You like me? I didn't think I had a chance with a professional quidditch player like you." he said cheekily.

"Oi, I told you to stop calling me a professional." I said playfully hitting him on the arm as he caught my waist in his strong arms. Our faces grew closer and closer until our lips were barely touching each other and we paused before simultaneously moving our lips together in the most knee-weakening kiss imaginable. Butterflies were fluttering in every inch of my body as I reached my hands around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt his towel loosen and I reluctantly pulled away giggling.

"Maybe you should get that" I said trying not to look down. He shrugged and covered himself again.

"Well now I'm sure we're going to win the cup this year!" He said smirking.

"Why so sure all of a sudden?" I questioned

"Oh, because there's no way you'll be found sleeping without me by your side from now on!"

**Well that's it finished, they lived happily ever after! Hope you liked it! Please do review! :D Thanks very much for reading! xxx**


End file.
